


Thinking about you daily

by lovingit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirty Harry, Happy Ending, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Oblivious Zayn, Pining, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingit/pseuds/lovingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is not like Zayn is not familiar with flings, is just that they are not…exactly what he is looking for, and is obvious that whatever that could maybe happen with Harry; has 'summer fling' written all over it. Feels slightly pathetic to admit to himself that some part of him -a huge one- was waiting for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/gifts).



> I hope this fulfills correctly and that you enjoy it! And thank you so much to my beta for dealing with my lateness.   
> Of course i don't own any of the boys, the always needed declaimer, just used them for my fictional characters, I don't even think I own the dogs characters because they were inspired by friends' pets.  
> Enjoy!

Zayn still can’t really believe he has been basically forced to spend the summer break alone. Right now he could be with his family - _which he doesn’t even see as much since he started college_ - on a holiday, but no, he is alone sitting on sand hugging his legs with his shades on. Don’t get him wrong, Zayn actually likes the beach, or at least the concept of it, given the fact he doesn’t really swim, so he never gets into the water past his ankles. However it is still a beautiful sight and all, but he maybe could have enjoyed it better with at least one person with him. 

 

What happened to get him into this situation wasn’t even his fault if he is being honest. He just couldn’t really be done with finals soon enough to join his parents and sisters before they left for the trip, and well, Louis is his best friend but he has family of his own so it's not like he could just go and leave them to stay with Zayn.  So, now, Zayn is staying at his family beach house, a nice small thing that has a perfect view and is peaceful enough for late morning paintings, or late afternoon paintings, or night paintings, - _alright maybe painting is the only thing Zayn has been doing since he arrived_ \- but on his defense, it just have been three days, and walking around gets boring at some point. Now he just wishes he would have brought his dog with him. It's his family dog, actually, but his little sister Safaa loves that old dog way too much not to take him with them everywhere. Also his building doesn’t allow pets anyways, so Zayn can’t really get another at the moment, which is just tragic really. 

In the middle of his brooding he sighs and decides to stand and walk again. He didn’t bring a towel out, so sitting on the sand and getting it everywhere is not that appealing anymore. He brushes his jeans off and adjusts his shades before starting to walk again, there are more people around today in less clothing than his rolled up jeans and white tank top suggest. But what is the point of undressing more if he is not swimming like them. He walked aimless until he found a little crowd surrounding an ice cream parlour. Both small in number and because it was conformed by kids, getting in and out of the small very pinkish place, he can’t help his curiosity really. Even thought he is not one for risks and adventures he still got this curiosity sense too developed, he likes to see, at least from a safe distance. So of course he ends up pushing his shades up on top of his head, walking inside to see what was the whole commotion about. 

Well, what he saw wasn’t what he was expecting. He doesn’t know what he exactly was waiting to see, but maybe it was not a guy around his age with long curls and ridiculous pink, red and white uniform juggling with ice cream cones. Wide green eyes and dimples pressing hard on his cheeks, before setting them down, putting one scoop of ice cream on each and then handing them to the giggling little girls waiting for it. Zayn just stared, torn in between just walking out and continuing with his life ignoring the fit ice cream server that juggles with cones and winks at moms, or just stay there, maybe even get himself some ice cream and a wink. 

“Who’s next?” his voice made Zayn literally shiver, and he wasn’t anywhere near the freezer to blame it on the cold. 

Some more kids chanted that it was their turn and dimples - _that’s what he is gonna call this guy until he reads his name tag_ - just, well, dimpled, and got back to work. 

“You want ice cream?”

Zayn looks down to find a little girl looking up at him, wide doe eyes and chocolate ice cream on her chin and fingers as much as her cone.

“Harry gives ice cream, but my mom says I just can come once on a day, but I want to come more, I love ice cream, specially chocolate, you like chocolate ice cream?”

Zayn has always been kind of good with kids, maybe is because he has two younger sisters and too many small cousins, his mom has said that he looks approachable for kids, even though that’s exactly the opposite at what adults sometimes think about him. “Everyone loves chocolate ice cream, right?” He answers with a soft smile, which just widens when the girl nods enthusiastically.

“That’s what I say! But Harry says that cookie dough ice cream is better”

“Then Harry must be crazy...”

“Hey, now that’s just mean” the same shivers-worthy voice interferes, a little whinier than before probably, but just as deep, and Zayn can’t believe he is already classifying his voice.

Now Zayn realize that the place has cleared up more, and that made him and the little girl the focus of dimples’,  _Harry’s_ , attention.

“Not fair to dismiss someone’s taste like that” his smile is playful so Zayn doesn’t feel like he should worry. “Maybe I should offer you a cone with our cookie dough flavor, I can assure it is better than any other one you’ve had”

Zayn looks down at the nodding girls, who apparently has forgotten she was on chocolate’s side, and then back up at Harry. “I don’t believe it would be that different from other places’”

Harry scoffs, and now that Zayn took some steps closer to the counter he can read his nametag and confirm that _Dimples_ name is actually _Harry_.

“It is better” 

He hands Zayn a cone with the discussed flavor and Zayn just goes for it. He gotta admit it is good.

“Nice.... chocolate ‘s still better though…”

“I just think you don’t like to be wrong” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Funny, I was gonna say the same about you,” Zayn answers with a lopsided smile. He tries to pay but Harry assures that he is taking care of this one, Zayn really doubts it before just hesitantly pulling his wallet back, smiling and muttering a ‘ _thanks_ ’ and walks out, of course he waves a goodbye to the little girl on his way out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that first encounter is like Zayn sees Harry a whole lot more, or maybe is that now he has him registered and is hard to miss. Now he sees the quirky ice cream server walking by the shore every morning and sometimes afternoons, well at least the ones when Zayn goes to the beach as well. Which is always, basically, what else is he suppose to do? Anyways, Harry is always walking a bunch of dogs, all sizes of them, from those small nervous breeds to huge ones, and insist on doing so while wearing the smallest pairs of short shorts Zayn has ever seen, all in primary colors. Which is both ridiculous and too eye catching for Zayn not to follow his every moves, luckily he can hide his staring behind his shades. This guy just really has nice legs, okay? And the room on the crotch part of the shorts is well filled, he couldn’t help but notice.

 

The actual second encounter happens when Zayn was simply distracted with his book, light washed jeans rolled up at the ankles again, flip flops, shirtless and with a beanie that really doesn’t even make sense, but made his hair pushed back under it. He was sitting over a towel because he is tired of the sand on his ass, and all of the sudden a dog comes out of nowhere, really just suddenly jumping and tackling Zayn back. Book flying somewhere besides him. He didn’t have much time to register what was happening when his face was being licked, he actually giggled, and cupped the excited dog’s face before sitting up.

“Hey boy, aren’t you a little personal space intruder?” he chuckles, the dog licks him again.

“I’m so sorry!” he hears then, and looking up to find no one else but Harry hurrying to them. Some other three dogs on his leash, and he kneels grabs the dog still over Zayn and hooks his collar back there as well. “He escaped, is one of the biggest and I apparently didn’t really secure him…Damn I’m really sorry”

“Hey, is fine, don’t be” Zayn shrugs and reaches to pet the other dogs as well. “I have a dog, I’m used to this, or at least Harley used to be like that before becoming one lazy old guy” he looks up in time to see Harry smiling, a softer one than the playful grins he had seen before at the ice cream parlour. “So, you have another job as a dog walker or you just really love dogs?” 

Harry grins wider then. “Another job” he nods “I like dogs well enough, I’m just more of a cat person”

“Cats are nice too, I think I love them equally…” Zayn smiles when the same dog that attacked him before tries to lick his hand now.

“I think he likes you, wouldn’t blame him, is a nice face to lick...” his playful smile has more of a sharp edge this time, before he continues as animatedly as his slightly morbid tone allows. “His name is Duke by the way, and these are Lola, Bear and Roxy…” he points to each one as he says their names, and Zayn nods every time. 

“Hey, I just noticed now you know all our names and we don’t have a single clue of yours”

Zayn snorts and reaches to grab his book and brush the sand off of it. “Is Zayn”

Harry actually repeats it slowly, like he is tasting it even, and Zayn has to look away, somehow it feels intense. 

“Is nice to meet you then, Zayn” He stands once again, stretches a bit still holding the leash on the other hand, Zayn pointedly keeps his eyes on his book’s cover, before he can follow the line of the long body in front of him. 

“We gotta continue our journey, so we should go…unless you would be interested in joining? We just walk here and back. Besides Duke doesn’t really seem to like the idea of leaving you.”

Zayn has to snort again, but he ends up standing and just nodding, is not like he has much more to do anyway.

 

Harry is surprisingly a good listener, as much as he likes to talk in this slow deep way of his, he actually asks a lot about Zayn as well and listen intensely to every single thing he answers, it sometimes makes Zayn unable to keep the eye contact; the way Harry just  _looks_ at him, like he is seeing through him or memorizing every little nervous tic Zayn has. How his eyes seem to drift up if he adjust his beanie, down if he strokes his jaw, up again if he licks his lip, is kind of overwhelming. 

They apparently walked from more time than he usually takes out the dogs, so Harry has to leave and give them back, and Zayn offered him a soft smile and a nod before walking back. He actually sketched a lot that night; big dogs, big hands, long curls, dimpled smiles, just random things really. Totally and completely random things. 

 

 

 

 

It hasn’t even been three days and Zayn has been worried about not seeing Harry again. He has been doing the same things, repeating the beach visits routine, but hasn’t caught a glimpse of long curls or bright colored shorts. He might have walked past the ice cream parlour as well, and he wasn’t there either, he won’t admit it, but he kind of misses him, or seeing him from a safe distance at least. Zayn is starting to doubt if he imagined him or something, he wishes he didn’t, still too young to be that crazy.

 

The next morning he decided to go to the small bookstore some blocks from the ice cream parlour - _he might or might not has visited again to check who was serving_ \- he needs another thing to keep himself occupied, and stupidly enough he didn’t bring any books with him. 

The woman attending was an old lady that smiled at him and then went back to her own book, a white cat on the counter besides her arm, sleeping peacefully. None of them really seemed interested on Zayn’s presence so he just started to look around, he didn’t have any genre in mind, hopefully something will just catch his eye and interest him enough to take it home. He was on the back when some green colored book caught his eyes, he couldn’t even read the title well enough. Which is kind of fitting with him being on the mystery aisle, the problem was that it was out of his reach, even when he lift himself on the ball of his feet, no steps in sight to use as help. He sighed once, frustrated and already deciding the book didn’t look  _that_ interesting anyway, when from behind him another hand was reaching and grabbing it before handing it to Zayn, who turned around so quickly that he almost got himself dizzy. 

 “There you got it” Harry himself was standing there, grin as wide, eyes as green, he blows the dust off the book then his nose scrunches up and he ends up sneezing. 

“Harry?”

“Hey! You do remember my name, then?”

Zayn nodded, still a bit dumbfounded because Harry just popped out of nowhere, it doesn’t help his ‘just imagined him’ theory. “Uh, you work here too?”

“No, actually I just was looking for a book for myself, saw you struggling there a bit and decided to help” Harry shrugs, eyes on the books now and a long finger tapping his chin.

Zayn watched him for some more seconds, and then Harry turned his head to face him again, maybe Zayn has been staring. “I didn’t see you around the past days…” he blurts out, shrugs as nonchalantly as he can manage.

Harry nods and smiles again. “I was visiting a friend, her little girl, Lux, is my goddaughter so I spent some days with them, missed me?” yeah, there is that playful smirk with an edge of knowing how to do this too well.

Zayn just chuckles and breaks the eye contact, he can’t keep his cool while looking at him as well, decided to check his own book. “Missed Duke, actually, and Roxy too, I still think Lola needs to warm up to me a bit more”

Harry was the one chuckling this time. “Well, maybe she would if you join us again on the next walk”

“Maybe…”

 

Zayn feels Harry following him when he walks to the next bookshelf and smiles to himself. They just got themselves lost on yet another long conversation; Harry got a notch up on Zayn’s hot scale when they talked about books they both love, which surprisingly enough were the same. Zayn should have known better, with the fact that he has seen Harry walking around the beach with some well used books on his hand. After that they went to have lunch on some great place Harry was familiar to.

 

 

That’s exactly how all his days started to go after the meeting number three, entire days spent with Harry, walking the dogs, going to the bookstore. For breakfast, lunch, dinner, he even would just sit on some table on the back and next to the window with his sketchbook, while Harry worked his shift at the ice cream parlour. It feels natural to fall on this routine with Harry that he didn’t even notice it has been weeks since they first met. He just got from dubious to certainly sure about his small crush becoming some huge ass liking towards the curly haired boy. They started to get to know each other, talk about everything and Zayn has never felt this free to talk with anyone this soon on a friendship-or-whatever-this-is. And of course they flirt. They do that a whole lot, but other than that there is no certainty, and if Zayn knows something about himself is that he won’t ever step into unknown ground. 

On one of their late morning dog walks, Harry ends up inviting him to a party. His friend Niall apparently was organizing it, one of those typical bonfire things, and Zayn found himself accepting before he could think better of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn started regretting accepting the offer once he actually arrived to the party. There were more people than he actually thought, but well, there is just himself to blame because of course beachy bonfire parties would have lots of attending people. However, there is no turning back now, so he just took a deep breathe and walked through groups of people he didn't even know in a desperate attempt of catching sight of long curls. Luckily enough, not that long after, he did; saw Harry sitting down by the fire with a bloke with a guitar, the true embodiment of some Californian kind of surfer guy. Bleached hair, pale blue eyes, and skin reddish probably for so many days under the sun and not being able to get a real tan. He played some cords with his guitar, probably even one of those guys that bring the fact that they play an instrument on every conversation. 

"Zayn!" It was actually Harry who wakes him from his very prejudicial thoughts, motions for him to come over with a grin so wide that it made his dimples look painfully deep. Zayn goes, of course, like a moth to a flame. 

"You made it!"

"Doubted I would come?" Zayn offers, smile lopsided, at least he can play being cool. 

"I did, actually" Harry admits with a shrug. "Oh this is my friend I mentioned, Niall!" 

"Hi mate!" Niall says with his own wide grin. "Harry mentioned you too, a lot, so I hope I was mentioned at least half as much" 

"Of course you were, I'd spend hours talking about you" Harry answers, with a comic bounce on his eyebrows, always a flirt apparently, huh.

Zayn sat down with them, discovered that Niall was actually super great to talk to. Funny and really chill, mentions he can play guitar at any moment, just as Zayn predicted, and Harry and him seem to have been friends for a long time. They had lots of anecdotes to tell, in abysmally different ways. Niall would crack on the middle of every story, but end them quickly, Harry takes probably too much time, and it actually should be boring, but Zayn finds himself listening attentively. He likes the way Harry's lips move around the words, his voice like melted chocolate, and oh God, when did Zayn become this much of a cliché? 

 

He probably met more people this night than on the years he has been in college. Harry dragged him all over introducing him to people he is not even sure if he would like on other situations, but he can't get himself to tell Harry to stop when he seems so happy making Zayn a part of his universe. It's even making Zayn starting to consider he would accept any part of his life Harry would be willing to share. However, he seemed to catch up on Zayn not being that comfortable around too many groups, talking even less if not at all, so they end up walking along the shore, just the two of them. Zayn would voice his thankfulness for it if it wouldn't sound so lame, so he stayed silent enjoying the soft cool wind and just Harry's company in general. He really likes this guy, Zayn at least knows as much, but even if at times he would think Harry returns those feelings, this event has made it harder to be sure. Zayn has thought he was the aim of Harry's flirting all the times they have met, but never consider the fact that charm and flirtatious behavior are a natural part of Harry himself. Right now seeing him interact with other people he call his friends, is obviously he is not the only aim. Is not like Zayn is not familiar with flings, is just that they are not…exactly what he is looking for, and is obvious that whatever that could maybe happen with Harry; has ' _summer fling_ ' written all over it. Feels slightly pathetic to admit to himself that some part of him - _a huge one_ \- was waiting for more.

He was so inside his head when Harry slightly bumps their shoulders together, startling him a bit and earning him a deep chuckle.

"Daydreaming?"

 Zayn smiles looking down, and shakes his head.

"Nah, just…kind of miss my family" he half-lies, because he does, has been thinking about it a lot lately. 

"Is just that…I usually don't see them, Uni is way too far away, and this should be the few months I get to actually feel at home. Eat my mum's chicken, play with my little sister, let Waliyha ignore me, talk with Doniya like we used to and just...hang out with pops..." He sighs and looks at the side of Harry's face. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all sentimental on you, ruining your party mood?"

"Not at all, I actually like when you talk more" Harry shrugs and turns his head to look at Zayn as well, a smile on his lips. "I actually miss mom and my sister a lot too, but at the same time I like to do some exploring. Get away from where I always am, I wanna see some places, all I can" he grins, before the almost fond smile changes into something sharper again. "But you don't regret it, right? Coming here alone I mean, got to meet some interesting people I bet." 

Zayn snorts. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't that bad" he gives Harry his own playful smile before just nodding and settling for honesty. "It was totally worth it..."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

It was amazing how just those soft words made the whole mood take a drastic turn, they both felt silent for some seconds, their walk coming to a stop. They are not far away from the crowd so the music still plays as a background distraction, but it truly seems softer and softer while Zayn get more and more lost on Harry's eyes. He wants to put his fingers on this moment, what does it mean, for both of them, because he is sure they are both expecting such different things to come out of this situation. 

He gets suddenly aware of the distance in between them becoming less. He knows Harry is leaning forward, he knows he is too, his eyes flicking from Harry's lips to his eyes, licks his own, pleased when Harry's eyes follow the gesture. He tilts his head a bit back, again pleased with the fact that Harry is leaning down, he doesn't want to be the one pulling up to make up for the inches of difference in between their heights. 

Zayn turns his head away, at the last second, regrets it instantly, but he can't allow this, he hasn't really known Harry for that long, but this little is enough for Zayn to certainly assure Harry has everything on him to make Zayn fall hard. Zayn the hopeless romantic that falls so hard, so soon, wears his heart on his sleeve Louis would say. He knows he is that weak, and he knows Harry's type as well, sweet, preciously sweet, but with a wolfish edge when he puts his eyes on something. Overflowing charm and probably never heard a 'no' on his life. Knows he probably never fell in love, because he doesn't allow himself that, leaves before he can get close, to the next shiny thing. Zayn can't be that, he doesn't want to.

Harry looks confused, when Zayn takes the step back, completely still like he is out of his element, again, probably never faced rejection. He recovers easily though, at least looked like it, offered a smile that somehow missed the dimples, and then there was a wordless agreement on going back. At least they have that in common, none of them really want to put words in when it is so obviously not needed. 

 

 

Zayn gets himself to stay at least one hour more, talked with Niall most of the time, watching Harry be a social butterfly again; wink, smirk, tease, and repeat, his practiced game with each one. That should be old but apparently never not effective, is enough really, to confirm that stepping away was the best decision. That missing one night with this guy with the prettiest mouth and the long fit body, and the arms Zayn wouldn't really mind holding him down…Well that's beside the point, he is getting distracted. The thing is, that missing one night with him is probably worth the heartbreak, Zayn needs to assure himself it is. He made eye contact with Harry some few times, one of them always breaking it.

  

"Zayn!" Harry called, making him stop on his steps and turn around. "You are leaving?" 

"Yeah, kinda late" Zayn says shrugging. "Thanks for inviting me and you know..." He trails off and gets his hands on his pocket just for the sake of doing something with them. 

"Yeah…well, thanks for coming" there is something unreadable on Harry's face, a bit of confusion maybe, and Zayn is too tired to even try to guess really. 

"See you around Harry" Zayn smiles politely, Harry smiled back, and that's all. 

 

 

 

* * *

  

It's not like Zayn is avoiding Harry, he is not, he is just not going outside his house that much, but that's because he is painting. Haven't been doing that lately, so he is just making up for it, if it is kind of a relief to not have to think too much of where he stands with Harry at this moment, then that's just a plus. He can't really stay at home the rest of the month though, is not healthy or whatever. So he decided to do his groceries, stock his fridge back, then just went to sit at the beach. He likes that, a moment for himself, not doing anything and being able to just let go. He carefully picked a time of the day when Harry would be already done with his walking dogs job, but didn't give that too much thought either. 

 

As much of a cliché as it could come off as, what happens next is that he is tackled down on the sand by Duke, the always overly excited dog licking over his face as enthusiastically as day one, and even though it is still tremendously cute; this time Zayn knows who he comes with.

"Duke!" Yeah, it is Harry's voice. "Come here, boy" the dog obeys, quicker than the first time actually, and Harry is able to hook him back to the leash again, weirdly enough, he is the only dog Harry is walking with today. "Fancy seeing you here, or wherever actually, is like just one day…the earth swallowed you, you disappeared"

Zayn didn't answer for a bit, took the time to stand and brush his trousers, while his mind actually try to articulate at least a half credible excuse. "Have just...been painting a bit" he explains with a dismissive little wave of his hand. "Sometimes I loose track of time, can be locked in just getting lost on it" is actually not a lie, he does that; it is just not completely true this time.

"Yeah…so you haven't been avoiding me then?" Straight to the point, alright. Zayn actually freeze there for a second, not being sure how to reply, and apparently Harry takes his silence as agreement, and he sighs.

"Look, Zayn, I'm…not even sure what happened, I apparently just read things wrong, I thought you…you know..." He is actually struggling with words, is almost overwhelming to see him not as confident as he usually would be. "That you at least kind of liked me too? And I mean, we flirted, I'm sure we did, there is no way I can confuse flirting, we were doing that..." He stops for a bit before carrying on. "But I meant to go slowly with this, and maybe just the fact that I tried to kiss you came as too much? Or maybe you just didn't want it, which can be it as well I'm not getting ahead of myself with any kind of conclusion...I think that what I'm trying to say is that I'm not sorry for trying to kiss you because I think I would do it again, I want to, but I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted or if I went too fast…but we had lots of dates, so I thought that a romantic kiss by the beach was wound to happen…"

"Dates?" Really, that's the only thing Zayn can get out, because; dates? They have been going on dates? And the worst thing is that Harry looks confused as for why Zayn looks confused about it.

"Yeah...dates" Harry repeats slowly, slower than usual. "We have been going out, a lot, this past weeks? And we have been flirting...why do you look like I'm saying crazy things?" He then opens his eyes wide. "Wait! Oh my...you didn't want to date me? That…oh God…those weren't dates for you? You didn't actually want to…oh God..."

"Hey no! Wait!" Zayn interferes quickly. "Yeah, I didn't know those were dates, like official dates because I thought the liking was more like…one sided? I mean, of course I realized you were flirting but then at the party...Harry you kind of flirt a lot, with…everyone, and I'm not judging you because that's part of you, but then I realized I was not the only one receiving your attention like that..."

"And then…you avoided the kiss, because you thought it was a fling"

It wasn't a question, and Zayn nods slowly, a bit ashamed now.

"I just thought that was it for you, which is fine, I'm familiar with summer flings and all, is just not...what I'm looking for, specially not with you"

"Why specially not with me?" 

Zayn sighs then, when did this become the true time? And all the attention over him. 

"Because...I like you, not just summer fling type of like, and I'm helpless with the love thing Harry, I'm probably scaring you right now with such a strong compromising word but I guess after all those misunderstandings a bit of honesty could be better, and that's the truth, I fall too hard too fast and people don't really want to stay most of the time, or they weren't as into it, and you are just…you should wear a warning, honestly, 'cause you have 'you are gonna fall for me' written all over your face, and I just want to save myself the heartbreak, I know how this end" 

"How does this end Zayn? Since you have it so planned already." 

Zayn narrowed his eyes for a second and then just shrugs.

"You leave, I leave, and it’s not a good ending." 

Harry shakes his head, push his curls back and takes a deep breathe.

"I never really know how things would end or if they will work out, but I know that I like a guy I met some weeks ago. I really really like him, not just because he is the prettiest hottest guy I have ever seen, but because he is the first one that makes me want to stay and listen, to sit down and get to know every little detail of his life, because he doesn't say that much, but when he opens up and talks about the things he is so passionate about is like the sun is shinning directly from his big eyes and like his smile could light up the whole room, the whole town even! Zayn, I have been trying to make you know how much you interest me, this whole time, but apparently I'm not the best at it…but to make it clear, I like you, for real" 

 Zayn looked back at Harry for seconds, minutes, for some time, just taking in all the words, and the way his stupid heart is beating so fast. A movie worth kiss is supposed to happen right now, he knows, but he can't move. He is happy, he wants to jump Harry, kiss him until his lips are bruised and he forgets how much of an oblivious idiot Zayn is, but he can't get himself to do it. At the end, the one deciding for them is Duke, pushing Zayn with his head, the dog makes him stumble forward, catch himself with his hands on Harry's chest, Harry's hands on his sides. They are so close, the tips of their noses touching, and when Harry leans down, Zayn doesn't turn his head away. 

It is just as soft as Zayn imagined it would be, Harry’s lips fitting perfectly against his own. He tastes like the sweetest thing, and he could really stand here doing this for hours, except that Harry proposes that maybe they could go back to Zayn’s place, there is no way he would say no to that.

  

 

 

 

Duke protested a bit about being left outside, and maybe Zayn would feel worst about it if Harry wasn’t pushing him inside, tongue inside his mouth and hands dangerously low on his back. He maybe would care a bit more about Duke’s puppy eyes as they closed the door.

They stumbled around, almost fell at some point, which just made Harry apologize and them both to laugh against each other’s mouth. Then Harry’s hands are unzipping Zayn’s jeans and they finally reach the room and is not funny at all anymore. Then is hot, kind of frantic, both of them just as desperate for the bare skin against skin contact. The few clothes feeling like too much, apparently Harry the klutz that lacks of eye-hands coordination can work his hands very fast and professionally when it means he’ll have Zayn completely naked for his delight, and Zayn’s bed on this house is not the biggest but at least not as pathetically small like the one on his flat. They are both on top of each other anyway; space is the less wanted thing at the moment.

“If you haven’t been so oblivious we could have been doing this for a long time… I don’t think I would be able to forgive you for that…” Harry whispers against his neck as he kiss his way down Zayn’s body, voice even deeper, making Zayn’s skin break out with goosebumps, and his slick mouth leaving a torturously slow kiss trail until he reach the last piece of clothing that's separating him from his cock.

“But we’re making it worth the wait…” he lowers the underwear and Zayn assists him by lifting his legs so he can slide them off.

Zayn wasn’t really able to mutter a word, let alone think of some clever reply. Specially when Harry slides that pretty mouth of his down his cock, taking him in slowly, he does it with full commitment, sucks Zayn so hard that it makes him loose any embarrassment left. Gets as vocal as he only does in bed. And damn, Harry is good at it. Zayn is not sure how long it has been but he hopes it hasn’t been just some short minutes, because he feels like he is ready to explode any second now. Harry pulls out just to slurp on his cockhead, looks up at him with wide green eyes before taking a breath and letting his cock slide from his mouth completely.

“Zayn…I…” he gives his cock another lick. “Wanna fuck you, can I?”

Zayn throws his head back, moan a little when he feels Harry moving a teasing finger past his balls, down to just circle his rim, without any kind of pressure. “Yeah, fuck yes” he answers, bite hard on his bottom lip as he looks down at Harry again, who grins and nods once, moves back up for another bruising kiss.

Zayn wasn’t actually prepared for this, no condoms or lube on his drawer, but Harry was as ready as a fucking Boy Scout, a condom and a small sachet of lube on his wallet and pocket. He grabs at Zayn’s hips and turns him around, easy strength on display, and Zayn has never been _this_ turned on about being manhandle, but fuck he is now. He wouldn’t mind it at all with Harry, who has thick biceps and thin wrists, who is big in all the right places; lips, hands, and fuck; his cock. He doesn’t really play around either; these weeks have been enough unknown foreplay, just get the slick on his fingers, wet fingertips on his ass cheeks spreading him, he feels exposed, too damn exposed. He can feel Harry’s hungry stare, then there is his deep groan, a kiss being pressed to the bottom of his spine before the fingers start with their task.

Harry has Zayn open and panting in minutes, his bigger body pressing him against the bed as he kiss in between his shoulder blades, his nape and earlobe, three fingers still working fast inside him, until it really feels like too much, and Zayn has never been embarrassed about begging anyway. He pulls his fingers out and Zayn lets out the most embarrassing whimpering sound that he’d probably deny his whole life, but it is soon enough replaced with a moan when Harry rested his other hand on the other side of his head, pushing his cock in between his ass now, rubbing back then down and forward, then repeating, both of them getting louder when the head catches on his rim. 

Then it is back to frantic, Harry turns him on his back, Zayn pulled him down to bite his mouth. Harry’s hand working to get his cock coated in between them, then his arms pushing Zayn’s thighs back, his cock pushing inside. It hurts, probably not because he is insufficiently prepared, because he knows he is very much prepared, Harry is just; big, it is a stretch to take him, and Zayn loves it, the burn, the everything. He probably said as much because Harry was moaning and kissing the words still on his mouth and swallowing all the sounds trying to escape. 

They worked together to set a pace, which becomes harder not that long after. Zayn can’t even keep track of what he is saying, how he is begging for more  _‘harder, deeper, faster…’_ and how Harry whispers the dirtiest things against his ear as he gets closer of his orgasm. How it just makes Zayn gets louder, thankful of not having close neighbors that could hear the way he cried out Harry’s name when he came, almost like some crazy high note. 

 

They laid wrapped around each other for some minutes, just relaxing and enjoying the afterglow in between kisses and attempts of catching their breathes back, until it was just too nasty and they needed to get clean. It's only with just with a washcloth, both lazy enough not to bother for more. Later on they got into the shower, which just meant more exploring, hands and mouths never getting enough. And Harry confessing he might or might not have planned letting Duke free as soon as he saw Zayn earlier.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

 

_5 years later_

“Zayn, babe, you are gonna make us late! Your parents will just leave, I thought you were suppose to be excited about this family holiday, with Doniya taking Nadir and all,” Harry rolls his eyes when he just gets another  _‘a second babe…’_  but he can’t help his fond smile. “I’m sure your hair is fine, and you don’t need another half an hour to perfect it, you know you are always beautiful anyway”

“Shut up” Zayn says emerging from the bathroom, running his hands through said hair, Harry smiles fondly at him. His hair is long again, Harry knows Zayn doesn’t really keep hairstyles for long, but Harry really loves when it is long like this. When he can tangle his fingers on it the way he likes Zayn to do with his own. However, he is sure as well about any kind of style working on his husband.

“I’m ready, you can stop whining now”

“I’m not.” Harry says, which sounds too much like a whine and earns him a look from Zayn. He walks closer to his husband and wraps his arms around him pulling him in closer. “Love when you wear my clothes, the big sweaters makes you all soft, I approve of that”

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head, presses a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck. “You are an idiot”

“You love me” Harry shoots back quickly, wiggling his eyebrows, and Zayn makes some noncommittal sound, a smile on his face that makes Harry know better. “Such a good thing that we’re going to the beach house, yeah? To remember old times, like when you thought I was a flirt and rejected my kiss”

Zayn has to laugh then, press his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. “Rejection; such an unknown thing for you.” 

“At least I don’t have to face it anymore, we’ll remember more things, like how much we fucked over every surface”

“You should chill with your fantasies there, love, with my little niece around and the rest of the family we’d probably have to settle with quickies past midnight” Zayn comments, smirking and pushing Harry’s hair behind his ear.

“That’s true, but Nadir is so lovely that I’ll forgive her for being our little cockblocker for the holiday” Harry grins. “I love you though, in case you forgot”

Zayn rolls his eyes; his constant smile probably doesn’t help the point though. “I love you too”.


End file.
